ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
LN's Season 11- Sandstorm
Season 11 - Sandstorm is the 11th season of Ninjago and will come out in summer 2019, after Season 10 comes out in Spring 2019. It will have 10 episodes. This season revolves around the characters Cole and Jay. The main villain in this season is a woman named Cassandra Alleyway, also known as the Master of Sand. Season 12 will be called "The Heart of Ninjago". A subfocus happens in episodes 6 and 7, however, focusing on the secondary antagonist, Jaxx Manson. This is also the darkest season in Ninjago history. Important note: THIS IS A FANFICTION! ''See the previous one here.'' Episode 1: Sandstorm At the end of season 10, an army of sand monsters walked into Ninjago, with the ninja getting ready to fight them. Zane and Cole tell the other ninja to stay back, as they need to fight them on their own. The sand monsters divide into two columns, and allow for a woman in tan ninja clothing to walk through. The woman introduces herself as Cassandra Alleyway, the Elemental Master of Sand. Zane tries to freeze her, but she creates a sand wall and knocks the ice away, freezing Zane, Nya, Kai, Wu, and Lloyd. Jay and Cole try to fight, but are defeated. Cassandra and her army take the frozen ninja and Wu to her lair, where they are locked away. Episode 2: The Sea of Sand Jay and Cole wake up after the battle, and discover that the ninja are missing. They see a map lying on the ground that Cassandra dropped after her battle with the ninja. They discover that Cassandra's lair is in the Sea of Sand. Jay and Cole travel to her lair where two sand monsters are guarding the ninja and Wu. They defeat the sand monsters and enter into the lair, where Cassandra is holding the ninja captive. She is talking to a man in a black jacket and a red shirt, whom she calls Jaxx. Cole and Jay try to escape with the ninja, but they fail. They do escape, however. Episode 3: Return of Reality Cole and Jay start to search for the Gauntlet of Reality, due to it being the only thing that they can think of that can stop Cassandra and Jaxx. But, they see the sand monsters there, along with Jaxx, who has already stolen the gauntlet. Cole and Jay try to fight, but they fail, because Jaxx's power is too much for them to handle. They realize that they must call in their allies, because this is an even bigger threat than what they can handle. Episode 4: Outnumbered Cole and Jay call in Ronin, Skylor, and P.I.X.A.L., and head to try and save the ninja. They succeed, and must fight all of Cassandra's monsters, led by Jaxx, who reveals that his last name is Manson. The ninja fight, and destroy, all of the monsters, but Jaxx and Cassandra escape. The ninja realize that Kai is missing, and they discover that he has been mind-controlled by Jaxx, and attacks them. They make him sleep and try to figure out a way to turn him back, but they realize that it requires the gauntlet. Episode 5: Desert Doom The ninja find Jaxx and Cassandra, who have taken over the Samurai X Cave due to its proximity to Cassandra's elemental power. Cole and Jay fight Jaxx while the others fight Cassandra's monsters. Jaxx tells Cole and Jay about himself, and reveals that he is actually Cole's biological brother. Cole, refusing to believe this, uses his RX on Jaxx, and knocks him into a wall. Jay and Cole wonder if Jaxx is actually telling the truth, but during this, Jaxx and Cassandra escape. Episode 6: The Argument Jaxx, while working on a new project, accidentally recreates the Djinn Blade from Skybound. Cassandra asks what it is, and he has no idea, and they discover what it is used for. Cassandra wants to use it to capture the ninja, but Jaxx says he has other plans for it, and they start to argue over it. Cassandra abandons Jaxx due to his incompetence, and he tells her that she will regret it. Meanwhile, the ninja try to find Cassandra and Jaxx by tracking them. Episode 7: Shadows of the Darkness Jaxx plans his revenge against Cassandra by trying to use the Djinn Blade to capture her. They fight each other, and things get heated pretty fast. Jaxx lands a blow on Cassandra using the Djinn Blade, and she is captured inside the blade. He then traps the blade inside the Realm of Calmness, meaning that there is no way for Cassandra to ever escape. Meanwhile, the ninja lose track of Cassandra and focus their search on Jaxx. Episode 8: One With Balance Jaxx discovers a secret throne in the remains of the Temple of Doom, which would allow him to erase half of all beings from existence by sitting in it. The ninja also discover his plan, and they fight him before he can find the Temple of Doom, and he escapes to the Samurai X Cave, where he hijacks all of the ninja's vehicles. The vehicles distract the ninja long enough for him to get away. Jaxx pilots a mech and flies away. Episode 9: Broken World Jaxx heads to Ninjago City, where he has one final order of business before he heads to the Temple of Doom. He hijacks all technology and announces that they should be prepared for catastrophic danger because of the ninja. The city's inhabitants attack the ninja long enough for Jaxx to steal a helicopter and get away. The ninja reveal that Jaxx is a liar and the city's inhabitants stop attacking the ninja and let them go after Jaxx. Episode 10: End of an Era Jaxx stands in front of the Throne of Doom, and looks at a picture of Cassandra, the woman he had one loved, but had destroyed the life of. Jaxx says "Well, it's time" but the ninja attack him. Jaxx uses the Gauntlet of Reality to deter them away, and he sits down in the throne, and a large burst of energy leaves him. After this, the ninja realize what is about to happen, and Cole and Jay give each other one last hug before Jay fades away. Kai also fades away, along with Lloyd. The scene then cuts to Skylor fading away, with Ronin watching. P.I.X.A.L. also fades away, along with Cyrus Borg and Wu. One last cutscene shows Cassandra also fading away. Sets * 70680 Kai vs. Sand Creatures (Kai, Sand Creatures x 2, 96 pieces) * 70681 Jaxx's Mech (Cole, Jay, Jaxx, 209 pieces) * 70682 Giant Sand Monster (Nya, Lloyd, Sand Monster, 344 pieces) * 70683 Battle at the Cave (Zane, Cole, Jay, Jaxx, Cassandra, 566 pieces) * 70684 Ninjago City Rebels (Kai, Lloyd, Zane, 4x Rebels, 888 pieces) * 70685 The Temple of Doom Remains (Cole, Nya, Zane, Jaxx, Sand Monster x2, 1,765 pieces) * 70686 Cassandra's Base (Cassandra, Jaxx, Sand Monster x3, Nya, Kai, Lloyd, 2,893 pieces) * 70687 Sand Airship (Jay, Sand Monster x2, 178 pieces) Season 12: The Heart of Ninjago Season 12 will air 5 days after season 11 and be called "The Heart of Ninjago" # The Heart of Ninjago # Redemption Seekers # Dust and Bones # There Is A Way # A New Samurai # Brothers Divided # Only One Thing To Try # The Power of Ninjago # Days of Hope # Time Category:Stories Category:Seasons Category:LN Ninjago Universe